1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a low profile electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector which is disposed within the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an obvious tendency in electronic industry to manufacture electronic devices of low profile, the electronic devices generally consist of various printed circuit boards and electrical connectors which are mounted on the corresponding printed circuit board, said connectors are required to be small in size and occupy less inner space of the electronic devices. Such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0117459 and comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the housing and a metal shell enclosing the housing, said connector is mounted onto a printed circuit board having a number of position holes and an open space for receiving a lower portion of the connector. The housing includes a pair of posts in a rear portion thereof to be mounted in the position holes in a rear portion of the printed circuit board. The shell defines four soldering legs to be secured in the position holes in the front and middle portion of the printed circuit board. However, the soldering legs are slit from two side walls of the shell, accordingly, four cutouts are formed in the side walls of the shell, thus causing adverse effect of preventing electronic magnetic interference (EMI). Electrical connectors for transmitting high speed signals are required to have desirable shielding characteristic, therefore, the shell with more than four cutouts is not suitable for high-speed electrical connector.
It is thus desired to provide an improved connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.